customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jomaribryan/Time Warner Cable Kids’ Halloween Programming Line-Up!
Time Warner Cable Kids Halloween Programming This October, TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS features an array of exciting Halloween programming, including the return of the family-favorite one-hour special, CURIOUS GEORGE: A HALLOWEEN BOO FEST, new Frances Halloween special, FRANCES: HALLOWEEN BASH! and ROOM ON THE BROOM, a new episode from DINOSAUR TRAIN, as well as encore presentations of Halloween episodes from all of your favorite TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS series. A full list of TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS' 2014 Halloween programming, along with air dates, follows (check local listings). CURIOUS GEORGE: A Halloween Boo Fest (airs October 27 and 31) It’s George’s first Halloween in the country, and Bill tells him and Allie about the Legend of No Noggin – a spooky tale about a hat-kicking scarecrow who haunts the countryside on Halloween. But is the legend really real? George and Allie are determined to find out by taking a picture of No Noggin in hat-kicking action. But first, George needs to figure out what he’s going to be for Halloween so he can win the costume contest at the town Boo Festival. Will George’s quest for the perfect costume interfere with his quest for the truth? Only the curious will find out! Room on the Broom (airs October 27 and October 31) From the creators of The Gruffalo and The Gruffalo's Child comes Room on the Broom, a beautifully animated film based on the best-selling children's picture book. FRANCES Frances's Halloween Bash! - NEW! (premieres October 27, repeats October 29 and 31) It's Halloween and get ready for a spook-tacular time with everybody's favorite beloved badger Frances in her first-ever Halloween movie! — Autumn is here, jump in a pile of colorful leaves, rake leaves, pick a pumpkin in a pumpkin patch, carve pumpkins, put on Halloween costumes, grab your treat bags and go out trick-or-treating, costume parades and visit a haunted house for a spooky Halloween party. So come and celebrate the fall season of Halloween with Frances, Gloria, Mom, Dad, Albert, Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Melta, Uncle Roger, Baxter, Harrie, Darbie, Barkie and Cuddles for a kooky, spooky and silly time. — There's a special Halloween treat for the whole family! *Frances's Halloween Costume *Frances's Scary Night *Frances's Halloween Night CAILLOU *After Dark! *Fall is in the Air *Caillou Loves the Fall ARTHUR *Tales of Grotesquely Grim Bunny/Pet Projects *Hic or Treat/Mr. Alwaysright BARNEY & FRIENDS *Guess Who?/Sweet Treats THE WIGGLES *Wiggly Halloween CLIFFORD THE BIG RED DOG *Clifford the Scary Puppy/Things That Go Bump *The Halloween Bandit/ An Honest Spin THE CAT IN THE HAT KNOWS A LOT ABOUT THAT! *Trick or Treat DANIEL TIGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD *Katerina's Costume/Dress Up Day SUPER WHY! *The Ghost Who was Afraid of Halloween SID THE SCIENCE KID *Halloween Spooky Science Special TOOPY AND BINOO *Pumpkin Party TOOPY AND BINOO VROOM VROOM ZOOM *A Boo for You! *Binoo's Costume THE BACKYARDIGANS *It's Great to Be a Ghost! PAJANIMALS *Spooky Costumes LAZYTOWN *Haunted Castle DINOSAUR TRAIN One Big Frog/Caving with Vlad - NEW! (premieres October 27, repeats October 29 and 31) The Pteranodon kids are playing a game called “I’m the Biggest,” which raises the question: how big is the biggest frog? Dad takes the kids on the Dinosaur Train to find the biggest frog ever, the legendary Beelzebufo. Once off the train, they have to take a river raft to find this illusive creature, but find him they do. The kids are surprised that Benny Beelzebufo isn’t nearly as large (or mean) as they’d imagined, but he is definitely the biggest frog they’ve ever seen! Benny teaches the kids about his “sit-still-and-wait” hunting style and shows off his large, floating leaf “home.” The Pteranodon family rides the “Night Train” all the way back to the Jurassic Period to visit their nocturnal friend, Vlad Volaticotherium, who tells them that he wants to take them caving! Buddy, Tiny, Shiny and Don don’t even know what caving is, but they are soon having a great time seeing all the beautiful stalactites and stalagmites that have formed inside the cave. They also learn that it can be a lot of fun to hear your voice echo down the cave’s long caverns! *Night Train/Fossil Fred *Haunted Roundhouse/Big Pond Pumpkin Patch YO GABBA GABBA! *Halloween PEG + CAT *The Parade Problem/The Halloween Problem MARTHA SPEAKS *Deadline Doggie/It's the Giant Pumpkin, Martha (airs October 30) *TD's Magic/Scaredy Cat THOMAS & FRIENDS *Tricks and Tales *Spooky Charms WILD KRATTS *Secrets of the Spider's Web (airs October 30) *A Bat in the Brownies (airs October 31) *Little Howler (airs October 31) WORDGIRL *Scary with a Side of Butter / Talent Show Tobey (airs October 23) *Tobey's Tricks and Treats / Escape Wham (airs October 30) *Who Wants Candy? / Chuck's Brother (airs October 31) WORDWORLD *A Kooky Spooky Halloween / Sheep's Halloween Costume (airs October 24) FRANKLIN AND FRIENDS *It's Halloween, Franklin/Franklin the Adventurer PAW PATROL ''' *Pups and the Ghost Pirate '''ZOU *A Halloween Hunt CURIOUS GEORGE *Night of the Weiner Dog/Animal Trackers (airs October 30) Category:Blog posts